Test cases are generally a set of conditions or variables based on which the functionality of an application or software can be tested. A typical software testing process includes the creation of multiple test cases based on the type of software to be tested, or the type of test to be performed, or a combination of both. To perform the test, one or more test cases can first be selected in order to test the software. The selection of the test case is based on the aspects of the software to be tested. Execution of the test cases is usually automated through utilization of a test framework, which applies the selected test cases to the software to be tested, and observes whether the response to the test are as expected. The test framework can generally also be configured to log the results of the test cases and report the same to a user.
The complete testing process of a software application, generally referred to as testing lifecycle, includes iterative testing processes that account for large amount of testing activities and information. These testing activities, testing information, and other related details need to be managed for reasons, such as maintaining traceability in the testing lifecycle. For larger testing projects, a larger amount of information and details need to be managed, which is a cumbersome and time consuming task.